


Namesake

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [42]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Family, Flowers, Gen, Rememberance, namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Princess Lianne reminds Gareth of her namesake.





	Namesake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Namesake

“I picked flowers for you,” exclaimed Lianne, surprising Gareth with a bouquet of daisies before chasing the sun into the golden field of flowers encircling Lake Naxen as her namesake had once done with ribbons flying free.


End file.
